Karkat's Highschool Dance Fiasco!
by tetra67082229
Summary: Karkat's little misshap of how he-or vriska- got Jade to go out with him to the dance. Hints of CroKri and JohnDave, I was also thinking of writing their points of views too!


Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you have just woken up to the blaring sound of your alarm clock, which wakes you up two damn hours early than it was set! You contemplate smashing it, but it was a gift from your friend and object of affections Jade Harley. The two of you have been friends since pre-school and you are going to ask her out to the dance today.

You hobble out of bed, oh yeah you forgot you sprained your ankle yesterday. Woo. You are forced to wear this huge boot that makes it fucking impossible to move and its hard to lug around. You can take it off though but thats also damn near impossible, you do manage to get the thing off without waking your older brother and your dad. Who both insist that they should help you.

You slip into the shower and sit down, fuck your ankle is sore. You grumble a few well slinged together profanities and continue to shower. When you feel you are sufficiently cleaned off you hop-literally fucking HOP- out of the stupid shower. You brush your teeth and comb your now half dry mop of hair.

You stare into the mirror your red eyes staring back. You hid them back in the 7th grade because the kids there probably would have beaten the everloving shit out of you. Now you don't really give a fuck, unlike Strider. The biggest ass-whiff on the face of the whole universe.

Dave Strider. He was an asshole who dated Jade back in the 8th grade. He crushed her heart when Jade caught her making out with her brother. Asshole. Which brings us to your other friend, John Egbert. The kid you had a crush on around the time. You got over that fast. He's kind of a dork, which apparently Dave is into.

You pull a black t-shirt with some faded logo for a band, you think its Nirvana but you don't really care. You sigh and walk into the kitchen, popping a few poptarts into the toaster and pouring so- Oh my fucking GOD the milk is expired! AGAIN! God DAMNIT Dad! What the hell?! You growl angrily at the carton and chuck it in a random direction. You hear a startled yelp, which you thought to be your brother but more manly, but not your dads either.

"Jesus chief watch where you're throwin that thing!" Came the startled voice of your brothers "friend" Cronus. Oh god what is Cronus doing here?! WHERE ARE HIS PANTS AND SHIRT?! HE IS IN HIS BOXERS, JESUS WHERE DID YOU GO WRONG?!  
"OH MY GOD CRONUS WHAT THE FUCK?!" You screech, you thought Kankri didn't like sex? Hell did Kankri even know what sex WAS?

"Cronus what's go- Oh! Good morning Karkat." Came the softer voice of your talkative asshole brother. You look at him, he was wearing Cronus's shirt. You fucking flip shit.

"Boy whats going on?!" Came the disgruntled voice of your dad. Samuel Vantas. He rushed down the stairs, rosary dangling from his neck. He took note of Kankri and Cronus. He just shook his head and went back upstairs before calling back, "Karkat please freak out over something that's important please?"

You hear his door close, oh look the poptarts are done. You just silently shuffle over to the toaster and take one. You usually leave the other for your brother. You scoop up your backback and make sure its on right. You try walking right, but your end up falling flat on your face.

"OW FUCK!" You wince, fucking boot. Kankri walks over to you and helps you up. That fucker is so lucky. He doesn't have to go to school and shit, he just has to work. You mutter out a half-assed thank you as you continue to limp out the door.

You reach your school at around seven-ish, and you sigh. God this school sucked, and the worst thing is that you only had a day to ask Jade, the dance was tomorrow night. You scope around for your small group of friends, you spot Rose and Dave chatting about something and decide you should talk to them.

"Good morning Karkat." Rose chimed in, taking notice of you. You glance at her before resting your head on the table.

"Geez Karkat, whats got your underwear in a twist, Its like you got your weird older brother during se-" Your head shoots up and you stomp his foot, this earns a satisfying 'OW FUCK!' from Dave.

"Point taken." Rose noted, taking a sip from whatever the hell she had in that mug. You three sit for a while before you notice Kanaya carrying something. Or three?

"Rose here's your dress, Dave. Karkat. I have yours too." You, Dave, and rose recieve something covered in a veil to keep it clean. Oh hey it was your thing for the dance. You pass out a quick thanks, you should put this in your locker. You awkwardly get out of your seat and walk into the building.

Your boot thingy makes a loud thud as you waltz to your locker, unlocking it and setting the suit inside. You close the door, and hey look theres Ja- Fuck. Jade is approaching you. O- SHIT NOW HARLEY IS HUGGING YOU. OH GOD WHY IS SHE SO STRONG?!

"Karkat!" Came the excited voice of the cutest thing ever. You can't breath.

"Jade.. air!" You cough out, she lets you go and you inhale as much air as possible. Oh god, she was really strong. You look at her, your face heating up slightly. God she was so pretty. It's like she doesn't even need anything to make her look that way. No make-up or tight clothing. She was just Jade. You open your mouth to speak. Closing it quickly.

"Jade I was w-wondering if maybe you wanted to… oh I dunno if maybe we could…" You try to think up of something quick. She just stares at you, her goofy buck teeth poking out from her soft pink lips. Her eyes sparkling almost, in your opinion anyway. The bell rang through the building. Shit! You'll have to ask her at lunch.

You limp into your desk of your first period class, technology. You decided to take the class because you're a shit programer. Plus you have your friend Sollux here, the freak with bicolored eyes and a lisp , according to most students here. You sit next to him.

"Thup KK" He said, adjusting his glasses, glancing at you from his computer. You grunted in response. "Athk her out yet?" Sollux asked, typing some random code you couldn't understand. You simply shook your head.

"No, I fucking chickened out again." You muttered, face palming. Sollux chuckled. Cool thing about having sollux for a friend is that he makes it so you two can dick around on your computers without getting caught. Thats what you do for the rest of the period. For the next three hours you sat doing nothing in class. You were too busy with how to ask Jade out.

Lunch came around and you think you've worked up the nerve. Not really. You wrote her a note. Oh shit its Vriska. She smirks and walks over to you. God why blue lipstick thats so fucking stupid.

"Heeeeeeeey Karkat, what's that?" She points at the note before snatching it from you.

"Hey! Give that back you bitch!" You growl at her, she held it over your head. Fucking why is she so tall?! She simply chuckles and unfolds the piece of paper. The look on her face was pure evil.

"I think Jade should know about this! Haha!" Vriska walks over to the microphone they keep in the lunchroom. You stare in shock, before snapping out of your weird ass daze.

"Hey! Wh- NO GET BACK HERE!" You shout, running after her. She flashes a smile at you before she strides over and test the microphone. Fucking god damnit it works.

"Karkat has something he wants me to read!" She clears her throat before reading the words written on the note. God why aren't there any teachers in here?!

"Dear Jade, I think that you are the brightest most amazing person ever. I realized that you don't need anything to make you pretty or special. You just are. I've had something on my mind that I've always wanted to tell you. I realized that I really like you, so Jade will you go to the dance with me?" You can hear her smile dripping through her venomous voice. You face turns red as you attempt to hide in the corner as the whole room explodes with laughter.

"Awwwwwwww isn't that cuuuuuuuute? Karkat's in love with Jade!" Vriska starts laughing loudly. You happen to glance over to Jade. Who looked at you, her face tinted a light pink. You bolt out of the cafeteria. Fucking great. You hear your friends call after you, Jade among the voices. Nope. You hide in the closest place you can find. Woo a closet whoop de-fucking-doo. You sit down and hide your face in your hands, sighing. Jades going to never talk to you again. Fucking Vriska ruined the small chance you had.

Funny, the closet was always where you would hide back in middle school. The older kids would chase you around for your freak eyes back in 6th grade. They would beat you up at lunchtime, so you bought your lunch and ate there. Jade found you in here once, and she would eat with you. Smiling her adorable smiles, and she told you a lot of things too, Like when she lived on an island and was homeschooled until this year. She is so sweet.

You hear footsteps, and then the door opening. Shit probably not the best place to hide. There stood Jade, worry and terror mixed on a face. A face that should never be tainted with expressions like that over you.

"Karkat…" Jade said, placing a hand on your shoulder. You glance away from her. God you're such a loser.

"I would love to go to the dance with you." W-What? Is she serious?! You turn towards her fast, your lips accidentally connecting with hers. Your face gets hot, fast. You almost pull away but she pulls you back, kissing you. Oh… this is new. You slip your eyes closed, she tasted sweet. Like… fruit almost, there was something else though. You guess you can really only describe it as it… tasted like Jade?

You both break for air, you stare at her behind her glasses. She stares back, and she giggles.

"I love you too, Karkat." Your heart leaps for joy, you could almost thank Vriska holy shit!

You go home smiling for once, your brother and dad ask you what's wrong. You told them you got a date. Your dad pats your back, and your brother warns you that safe sex is important. Kankri why?

You rest easy that night, waking up again that morning, same god awful hour. Though its different, you feel lighter this time. You shower, eat and leave for school. You go through the same routine as normal, and Jade kissed you a couple of times. Wow this is fucking great.

That night rushed up quickly, as you basically ran home, despite your boot. You convince dad to let you have it off at the dance. Sweet. you can't drive so Jade said that John and Dave would give them a ride. You get dressed, your dad even let you use his red suspenders, fuck yes! You make sure you look decent before you hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Your dad chimed in, you hear the front door open. "You must be Jade! Karkat's in his room." Your dad directed Jade to your room. You hear a knock on your door, so you open it. There stood Jade, in all her glory. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress, it looked like a pattern of stars. She was breathtaking. Your own suit had the cancer symbol stitched in red under the collar, the suit itself was black. You kissed her cheek, smiling.

"You look great." You mutter against her cheek. You remember you got her a corsage, you open the little box it was in and put it on her wrist. She nuzzles your cheek. Oh hey you're the same height as her. Sweet.

"You look great too Karkat," She giggles before taking your hand and leading you to the front room where your dad, Kankri… and Cronus? where waiting for you.

"Be good kids, I want him back before midnight. If anything goes wrong Karkat has my number and his phone with him. Do not hesitate to call me. There will be no drinking, or drugs. Am I understood?" You dad rants on. You roll your eyes.

"Yes dad, I get it." God why does he have to baby you so much? He pats your back, and leans into your ear.

"I want you to be safe tonight, do you understand?" He slips two condoms into your coat pocket. Oh. My. God.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL?!" You screech, you were not planning on that! He chuckles and pats your back again, You and Jade exit out to Dave's car. You were blushing so badly, you're so glad its dark.

The ride was a lot shorter, the four of you get let in. Jade pulls you to the dance floor. Fuck why is she so strong?! You kind of watch her groove- groove karkat? what the fuck?- You watch her dance. You can't dance. Oh… hey song change.

Suddenly you're grabbed by the shoulders. Jade's eyeing you.

"This is the part where we slow dance, Karkat." She explains to your confused face, oh yeah thats what you do at dances. Right. You flush, seriously though you can't do that. You hesitantly wrap your arms around her waist and you two sway. You're doing alright but your ankle hurts like a bitch.

"Jade… I'm glad I could y'know… dance with you." You mutter, not really wanting to show the amount of embarrassment on your face. You hear her light giggles, sending your heart fucking soaring.

"I'm glad I got to dance with you tonight, its really fun!" The enthusiasm drips from her voice. Oh shit… its Vriska.

"Kaaaaaaaarkat! Glad to see you here!" You step away from Jade, glaring daggers at Vriska.

"Yeah what the fuck do you want Vriska?!" She chuckles, standing over you. Here come her fucking posse or whatever. Equius Zahhak and Eridan Ampora. These are the three assholes that gave you shit for having weird eyes.

"Don't think we're done with you mutant boy! You see, we can't have you thinking you're out of the clear yet. You're a freak and you should be treated like one!" Vriska chimed in, you started to back away. Shit.

"Eridan, Equius get outta here. I wanna deal with this little prick by myself." Vriska snapped at the two, they walked away, Vriska turned to you, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm not afraid of you V-" She pushes you, and you hear a sickening crack, pain shoots up your leg. She was waiting for that boot to come off, the conniving bitch! Shit… this hurts like a bitch! She kicks your leg. Thats it… you're out, you cannot handle that kind of pain.

The last thing you remember hearing was a growl, almost like a dog.

You wake up in a hospital bed, you weren't strapped up to anything, just there. Your leg feels heavy. You try to move it but find that its in a cast. Fucking great. God you are so sore right now.

"Fuck… Jade?" You take note of your date, sitting in a chair. Wellp.

"Karkat… I-I'm sorry." She said, rather soft. The same look of grief and despair washed up on her face, like when she found you cowering in the closet.

"For what? You're not the one who broke my fucking leg." You tried to console her. She looked over to you and stood up. She walked to your side, and kissed your cheek.

"I still brought you to the dance! I just… I feel really bad." She weighs too much responsibility on herself, so others can feel better. Thats one of the many many reasons you love this girl.

"It's not your fault, and I'm fine Jade. When can I leave?" You hate hospitals.

"Karkat, Your dads here to pick you up." Oh. Okay then. Jade helps you up and into a fucking wheelchair. God damnit you hope that this is not permanent

You're informed the cast comes off in about two months, you can walk on crutches in about two weeks. Great. You are wheeled and helped into your dads car. You're silent for the whole ride home.

"Miss Harley would you like to spend the night?" You dad asks, as he drove into drive-through of McDonalds.

"If you wouldn't mind!" Her voice-thankfully cheerful- chimed from next to you. God you needed that. Your dad nods as you each tell him your order. You all stop at home and Jade gets you into your room and helps you into your clothes. Much to your protest. You two end up making fun of bad tv shows, John and Dave show up. They end up spending the night too.

You guess that night wasn't so bad, you may have broken your leg but… you got to go out with Jade- who is currently kissing you right now oh my god.

You kiss her back, this time its more… makeout-ish. Your dad ends up stopping it. Cockblock.


End file.
